run away to brighter shores
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Then there's Cress, shy and awkward art prodigy, sitting at the hairdressers, waiting :: CressThorne hairdresser!au, for PV


**Dedications** : For the lovely PV. CressThorne, hairdresser!au as requested. I hope you enjoy this, darling! *hugs*

 **A/N** : I made Cress an art prodigy instead of an tech prodigy for the sake of the story. Call it artistic license.

 **x.X.x**

"I need to get my hair cut," Cress tells the matron of the orphanage one normal day, stammering shyly over the words.

The matron looks Cress over and nods absentmindedly. Cress can understand. She's not much to look at with her lanky body and dull brown eyes.

It's only her hair that is special. Long, blond, and wavy, it curls around her sneakers and slumps along the floor until she trips over it.

"You can go after school this week," the Matron says and really, it's better than Cress ever expected.

 **x.X.x**

School is boring as per usual, far too mundane to keep Cress's attention. Math, English, and Science are dull and hard, making her brain spin. History and Geography are complex and not nearly worth the headaches she gets over them.

Art's her favourite, however. There are bright, vivid colours and they seem to burst into her mind when she drags her paintbrush along the pages.

It's what she does most of the time, skips class to go and curl up in an empty hallway of the Art corridor and draw until the bell rings and she has to drag herself back to the orphanage.

(It's an lonely routine but she gets by. There are no better options anyways.)

 **x.X.x**

The hair salon is remarkable only because it's so bland that Cress blinks, startled, when she first sees it.

The walls are white and the floors are a boring brown. The other customers sit in the waiting area with glazed over eyes.

"Cress Meyers." The receptionist calls and Cress walks over.

The receptionist barely glances at her before pointing at the nearest available hair station. "Wait there. Someone will be with you shortly."

 **x.X.x**

Cress makes herself comfortable in the chair as she waits, shifting around for a position where her hair won't get caught onto the chairs legs. The hair in questions falls all the way to the floor, tangling and dragging in the dust.

"Whoa."

Cress turns around to see the most attractive person she has ever seen. His features are mischievously handsome, his mouth pulled into a wild grin. Cress's mouth goes dry.

"I'm Hairdresser, Thorne, forever at your service," the man -Thorne- says with a wink, extending his hand for her to shake.

Cress extends her hand too, though the gesture is far more shy than his was. "I'm Cress."

"Pleasure to meet you, darling. Now, what are we going to do with all this hair today?"

"I don't mind anything," Cress tells him shyly, running a finger through the aforementioned hair unconsciously.

Thorne watches the gesture, an idea bubbling in his brain. "Well, it's always been my theory that your hair should match the kind of person you are. So, Cress, tell me about yourself."

Cress ducks her head embarrassedly. "There isn't much to tell."

"Nonsense," Thorne exclaims. "Such a beautiful girl must have a fascinating backstory."

Cress's cheeks burned under the weight of the compliment. Nobody has ever called her beautiful before. "Well… I'm an artist. I prefer sketching but I'm doing an art competition next week and I'm painting for it."

Thorne's eyes light up and he cheers. "See, I knew there had to be something interesting behind all that shyness. Now, what are you entering for this competition?"

"A rainbow," Cress confesses. "I know it's basic but the rest of the painting is really dark and it's the brightest part of it, like art is for me."

Thorne gave Cress an contemplating look. "Well, there is something we can do… how would you feel about becoming your own rainbow? You'd have to trust me for this one though, darling."

Cress tilts her head in consideration. She's always avoided things like this but a secret part of her longs to stand out and as much as it surprises her, Thorne puts her at ease.

"Okay," Cress says, taking a deep breath. "Okay."

Thorne's returning smile is blinding.

 **x.X.x**

Cress sits in the chair for two and a half hours as Thorne works. He blindfolds her, claiming he doesn't want to ruin the surprise. Despite being excited, Cress is undoubtedly nervous.

"Ta-da!" Thorne calls suddenly, putting his comb down. Cress turns in surprise.

"Are you done, Thorne?"

"Yup," he says, popping the P. "Let me take the blindfold off now."

Cress feels his nimble fingers untangle the blindfold and promptly gasps when it falls to the floor.

"That can't be me," she whispers. The girl in the mirror has hair no longer then her belly button and the hair is a pastel rainbow, framing her face beautifully.

Cress feels tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you," she says, choking back a sob. "I don't know how I can repay you."

Thorne entangles her in a hug. "You're welcome, darling. I do know exactly how you can repay me though."

Cress pulls away, looking at him expectantly. "With that? I payed already but-"

"Not that," Thorne says with a grin. "But this art show of yours, if you have an extra ticket for me to come and see your masterpiece, consider it even."

Cress nods with a blush. Fishing into her bag, she pulls out a ticket and hands it to Thorne.

Thorne grins and pulls a pen from a nearby table. Grabbing a piece of paper, he writes something down.

"My number," he says upon seeing Cress's confused glance.

Cress blushes and in a spark of wildness, plants a kiss on his cheek before darting out and promptly running all the way back to the orphanage.

x.X.x

At the orphanage, Cress is greeted with gasps and stares, but she keeps her head up despite the burning of her cheeks.

Rainbows don't hide themselves away and she's never felt brighter. She doesn't ever want to go back to the way she was again.


End file.
